Draculas brud: Allens fortælling
by DianasLilleMus
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Krory og Lenalee, sidder i et gammel slot, hvor Allen fortæller en historie om en vampyr fra Transsylvanien


**Jeg ejer ikke D. Gray-Man eller karaktererne.**

Draculas brud:

**Så er der tid til endnu en vandrehistire.**

Allen, Lavi, Krory og Lenalee, var taget til Transsylvanien for at finde Innocence.  
De ledt i skoven hvor der foregik noget mystisk, men efter at havde ledt en hel dag, var de faret vild. Eller rettere sagt, Allen havde ført dem på vildspor. Og det hjalp heller ikke at, det begyndte at regne.  
De ledte efter ly og efter et stykke tid, fandt de et forladt slot.

De skyndte sig derhen og ind.

Da de var kommet ind, ledte de efter brænde og noget, som de kunne tænde lys på.

"Jeg har fundet et stort værelse med stearinlys, brandeovn og kæmpe seng." Kom det fra Allen.

"Er der mon noget tøj i skabet, som vi måske kan tage på, mens vores bliver tørt?" Kom det fra Lenalee.

Lavi gik hen til skabet og åbnede den. Og inde i skabet var det både tøj og håndklæder.  
De blev enige om at, de skiftevis kunne taget et varmt bad, men Allen tog et håndklæde, noget rent tøj og 2 tændte stearinlys og sagde; "Jeg leder efter et andet værelse og derefter, kan vi se os om."

Efter en times tid, kom Allen tilbage i noget andet tøj og de delte sig i 2 grupper. Allen og Krory og Lavi og Lenalee.

Efter 1½ times tid, mødtes de på værelset igen og der blev snakket frem og tilbage, hvad det var de havde set. Og der var ikke spottet andre mennesker i slottet, så de valgte at, overnatte i slottet, da der var blevet sent.

Lavi var kommet med den ide, at der skulle fortælles historie og Allen smilede. Han havde den perfekte historie at fortælle.

Allens fortælling.

_"For mange mange år siden i Transsylvanien boede et mærkeligt væsen på et gammelt slot. Han var kendt af hele byen som Vampyren Dracula, fordi han ofte besøgte de unge piger og sugede blod ud af små huller, han lavede på halsen med sine skarpe hugtænder. Folkene i byen havde tit prøvet at stoppe ham, men han var ikke sådan at slå ihjel."_

"Jeg bliver helt bange" Kom det fra Krory, som allerede lå under dynen på senge ved side af Lenalee, som sad op.

"Krory-chan. Historien er ikke begyndt endnu." Kom det fra Lavi og kiggede på Allen, som så fortsatte.

_"Dracula, der havde boet helt alene på sit slot i 300 år, kedede sig ret meget og ville gerne snart have nogen at snakke og jage med. Han havde på sine ture ned i byen og sine besøg hos de unge piger, fundet en bestemt pige, som han synes var sød.  
En nat efter han havde drukket blod af en mand, der gik sent hjem fra værtshuset, fløj han (som en flagermus) forbi et hus, hvor han før havde været. I et af vinduerne på 1. sal så han en skikkelse af en ung smuk pige. __"Hende skal det være"__ tænkte han __"hun skal være min for evigt".__ Men han gjorde ikke noget ved hende denne aften. Han var godt mæt af det blod, han havde drukket ikke længe før. Faktisk havde han slet ikke rigtig brug for blodet, han kunne gå mange dage uden at få noget, men så var hans kræfter heller ikke mange. Hun fortjente, at han ventede."_

_"4 nætter efter vågnede Dracula og var så sulten, at han næsten ikke kunne komme op af sin kiste. Han samlede alle sine kræfter, fik løftet det tunge kistelåg og satte sig op mens han med tungen følte på sine lange hugtænder. Nu var han parat til at møde sin nye ven, som han skulle dele evigheden og de mørke kræfter med._  
_Ikke længe efter fløj den lille flagermus ned mod byen. Da han nåede til den unge piges hus, opdagede Dracula, at hendes vindue stod åben, næsten som om hun gerne ville have ham til at give hende evigt liv. Han landede på vindueskarmen og omdannede sig straks til menneske igen. Der var helt stille i værelset og pigen var der slet ikke, han stillede sig bag et stort spejl og ventede på, at hun skulle dukke op. Da hun kom ind af døren, gav det et helt sæt i ham, og han glædede sig meget til at skulle have en at dele døden med._

_Pigen anede ikke noget om, at der var en i værelset, derfor gjorde han som hun plejede, når hun skulle i seng. Da hun havde fået sin natkjole på gik hun hen foran det store spejl, og kiggede på sit spejlbillede, mens hun med langsomme bevægelser redte sit hår. Hun nynnede en glad lille melodi, og hørte derfor ikke den lille lyd, der kom, da Dracula forvandlede sig til flagermus."_

"Allen-kun. Jeg syntes jeg hørte en lyd udenfor døren." Kom det fra Lenalee, som kiggede hen mod døren.  
Men hun var ikke den eneste for Lavi havde tage sin hammer frem, mens Allen var stået op. Krory lå nu helt gemt under dynen og Allen sagde i en hviskende tone.

"Jeg går hen og ser efter. Lavi du holder dig klar og Lenalee, bliv ved Krory."

Allen gik mod døren, så lydløst han kunne og flåede døren op, men kunne ikke se noget. Han kiggede til højre og venstre, men der var ingen.

"Kan det være at, det er vampuren?" Kom der fra Krory, hvor der til Allen svarede, uden at vende sig om; "Det kunne det sagtens være, for vi er jo i hans slot.

Krory krøb helt under dynen og Lenalee sagde; "Allen nu ikke gøre ham mere bange, end han er i forvejen."

"Det var bare en mus eller rotte vi hørte, Krory. Jeg driller bare. Nå videre med historien."  
Allen lukkede døren og gik over for at, sætte sig på sin plads, hvor han sad før og fortsatte historien.

_"Få sekunder efter stod han bagved hende som menneske, tog fat i hendes nakke, vendte hende om, så hun kunne se ham lige ind i øjnene mens han satte sine spidse hugtænder i hendes hals. Den unge pige skreg højt, men besvimede hurtigt efter, så Dracula kunne tage hende i armene og løbe hjem ad. Pigens familie var vågnet af skriget og nåede lige at se Den mørke mand løbe ud af huset med pigen._

_Dracula var hurtig og det varede ikke længe før han stod i kælderen på hans gamle slot. Inden han var fløjet ned til byen, havde han gjort en kiste klar til hende. Her skulle den unge pige, som han havde fundet ud af hed Annabel, sove sin første vampyr søvn. Forsigtigt lagde han hende ned i kisten, mens han hviskede: "__Nu skal du sove min kære. I morgen skal jeg fortælle dig alt, hvad du er nødt til at vide som vampyr". _

_Skriget flængede natten. Dracula satte sig op med et sæt, Annabel var vågnet før han troede, hun ville. Han skyndte sig hen til hendes kiste, rev hurtigt låget af og kiggede på hende. Annabel blev først skrækslagen, da hun så det hvide hoved med de lange tænder, der glimtede i lyset fra stearinlys. Hun vidste ikke helt, hvor hun var __:"Hvem er du, og hvad laver jeg her? Jeg føler mig underligt tilpas og er utrolig sulten". __Dracula svarede så godt, han kunne: __"Du er nu blevet til en vampyr, du er i din kiste, som du vil være nødt til at sove i for at beskytte dig selv mod solens stråler. Sulten du føler, er fordi du snart ikke har mere blod i dine blodåre og bliver nødt til at få noget. Jeg har et par rotter, som du må drikke blodet fra i nat. Først fra i morgen nat skal vi ud og have menneskeblod. Dracula er mit navn og jeg har givet dig evigt liv".__ Annabel nikkede, trak på skuldrene og rakte ud efter rotterne i Draculas hænder. Hun tog den ene, bed den i halsen og sugede det varme blod ud af den. Det var dejligt at få noget og spise, og hun tog med det samme den anden rotte. Dracula smilede for sig selv, han vidste, han havde valgt den rigtige pige til at blive hans vampyr kone._

"Ej hvor var det bare en sød historie. Minder lidt om Krory-chans historie."

"Ja, du har faktisk ret Lavi-kun. Jeg er ikke mere bange, nu hvor du siger det. Nu kan jeg trykt sove."

De blev alle enig om at sove.  
Allen lå stille og hørte på sine venners åndedræt og kunne konstatere at de sov trykt.  
Han rejste sig og gik hen til døre, åbnede den stille og roligt, hvor han derefter gik ud i gangen og gik lidt væk fra værelse.

"Kunne du lide historien Tyki Mikk?"

"Det kunne jeg. Jeg vil lade jer sove for i nat, for nu har jeg en historie, jeg kan fortælle dem derhjemme. Tak for det, min elskede."

Derpå kig Tyki helt hen til Allen og gav ham et langt og fugtigt kys og sagde; "Håber du sover godt."

Allen blev knald rød i hovedet og så Tyki gå ind gennem Roads dør, med et lumsk smil.

**Håber I kunne lide den.**

**Allen: Hvorfor skulle jeg lige have et langt og fugtigt kys fra Tyki?**

**Tyki: Indrøm det. Du kunne lide det.**

**Allen giver Tyki en lussing, så man kan se klør fem på hans venstre kind.**

**Mig: Jeg stopper her men bare rolig. Der kommer flere vandre historie fra mig.**


End file.
